


Red And Red Are Home

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, DC fic hunt 2013, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim walks away. </p><p>He walks away, even though he knows that he has nowhere to go. </p><p>He walks away from one of the only homes he has ever known.</p><p>He walks away even though he can hear Dick calls to come back.</p><p>He walks away even when Alfred calls after him. </p><p>He walks away as Damian spits insults and abuse after him. </p><p>He walks away when Dick takes away Robin. </p><p>It doesn't really feel like they tried to stop him, tried to get him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red And Red Are Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing for supercomicgirl. 
> 
> Shout out to the fic holders. You guys rock.

\- - -

Tim walks away. 

He walks away, even though he knows that he has nowhere to go. 

He walks away from one of the only homes he has ever known.

He walks away even though he can hear Dick calls to come back.

He walks away even when Alfred calls after him. 

He walks away as Damian spits insults and abuse after him. 

He walks away when Dick takes away Robin. 

It doesn't really feel like they tried to stop him, tried to get him to stay. 

He walks away out of the manor grounds. 

\- - -

He walks through dark streets and past dimly lit street lights, he walks through the over grown parks that are scattered through Gotham. He walks past plants and trees and knows she's watching, its her territory after all.

Ivy watches through the vines and plants, through the flowers and the trees, through the new shoots and drooping plants, she watches filled with worry and concern. 

(They were always there, always waiting for him to go back to them. To go back to them for good. To go back home.)

\- - -

He leaves the parks quickly, walking through the twisting streets past the looming building and passes the shadows unnoticed. He passes shops illuminated by alarm lights and police cars. He passes though the notice of the alarms and the police sirens and angry yelled demands. 

No one stops him. 

He keeps going. 

Only one person notices him. 

She doesn't stop him. 

She doesn't approach him. 

She doesn't do anything really. 

She watches him pass. 

Her shadow slithers alongside the filthy ground of the alleyways away from the figure on the rooftops. The stolen things sparkle and shine and glow in her hand. 

She too is worried, but has less trouble showing it. Everyone knew Catwoman had a soft spot for Batman's birds, and he was no acceptation. 

She follows him protectively as he passes though the police cars and muggings, she stops the attempted rapes and car thefts. She scares the home invaders and keeps the John's from hurting the working girls. 

She follows him to keep him safe for as long as she can before Bartman appears to chase her away from the streets, from the troubled and lost causes. 

(No no no. Not Batman. Not him. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. It's not him. It's not Dad. It's not B. Its not Bruce. It's not. It's not right. It's wrong wrong wrong.)

He doesn't know he's taking something, someone, else from Tim. But he does. 

And that's when she sees. 

She sees the problem. 

His issue. 

His hurt. 

His pain. 

His anchor to the world. 

And that's when she understands. 

The not Batman and the not Robin. 

The thing that kept Tim held together. In one pice. Sane. It's gone. And so has he. 

He's not Robin. Not wanted. Not needed. He's. He's. He's running. 

He's running away because it hurts too much. He may not have anything to run to but he's still going. Still hoping. Still trying to get away from the hurt. The pain. The no no no. No. No. It's mine you can't take it away. No. You cant just. You cant. You can't tell me the Demon Brat deserves it and take it away. Why. What did I do wrong. Oh god please, no. No no no.)

She can't do anything now. 

The not Bruce, Dad, B, Batman has taken her away too. 

He keeps walking. 

\- - -

When he keeps walking he gets closer to the worse parts of Gotham. 

Gets close to the memory's, the awful, awful memory's of fights and those moments of 'Tim I'm proud of you, you figured it out.' 

The moments of 'you are such a good partner Tim.' 

That moment of 'Robin is yours. It's yours for as long as you need it.' 

(He still needs it. He's falling apart and he doesn't like what it's leading him back to.)

He keeps walking passed the old clown graffiti splashed hastily against the uneven walls. 

He feels safe here in the shadows that are too alive and building are rotten. 

He knows he won't see her and it hurts. 

She's in Arkham. Locked away. 

He locked her away. The not Batman. The fake. The fraud. 

She was one of the first to see him. To know. To know that he was in pain. To know that Bruce, B, Dad, Batman, was gone. That he had lose someone else. It scared her. 

She tried to warn him. 

But Harley's crazed ramblings were over looked by the bad, wrong, not Batman as he walked away from her shouted worries. 

\- - -

He carries on walking closer and closer to Crime Alley, to his territory, his home, his partner. 

He probably knows he's getting closer. He's seen the familiar runners and lookouts scattered around the streets, he's allowed them to see him. 

They know who he is. They won't stop him. They value their continued existence. 

So they watch. And they report. 

Tim just continues to walk towards where he knows Jason will be. The place where they first met under a peaceful arrangement. 

Where it all started. 

Where Tim told Jason he loved him. 

Where Jason replied I love you too. 

Where they smiled. 

Where they laughed. 

Where they said goodbye and agreed to give the family another chance. 

Now it will be where they come back together. Just like they knew they always would, they knew they it wouldn't work with the family, too much had happened that they frowned down on them for. 

\- - -

He pushed the familiar door open, peeling red paint rubbing off on to his hand. The windows were small and the glass dirty. The bar plastered to the left hand wall was filled with surprisingly clean glasses, the bartender looked up as he walked in. They exchanged a quick look that conveyed understanding and welcome. 

The surrounding members of the bar were quiet, watching and ready for any trouble. But Tim only had eyes for Jason. His back was to Tim, the old brown leather jacket stretched over his broad shoulders, guns clearly visible in an obvious threat and warning. Tim knew the kevlar pants and vest he had on would be hugging his body perfectly. He had designed the protective costume for Jason, after all. 

Tim walked up to Jason. He slipped in to the seat next to him, seeking comfort. Tim smiled at Jason wrapping Jason's arm around his own shoulders, burying himself in to the older mans side. Jason grunted tightening his hold on the smaller of the two. 

"Red X?" Tim could here the question in his voice. 

"Red Hood." Tim replied in confirmation. It was the first thing Tim had said I'd days. His voice was rough and unused. But the confirmation he was back was enough for Jason to lean down and plant an unusually tender kiss on Tim's chapped lips. 

Jason visibly relaxed next to Tim. "Hey baby bird." 

The surrounding members of the bar visibly relaxed. Conversations started again and Tim was passed a drink. 

Out of the corner of his eye Tim saw a runner leave, presumably to inform others about his return. Red X and Red Hood together again. He grinned happily just thinking about it, and took a sip of his drink. 

Tim curled closer to Jason, he traced the red bat on the older mans chest. Jason pressed another soft kiss to his forehead. God, it felt good to be home. 

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes left they are because of me and adding and editing parts of the fic. 
> 
> A huge thanks to faded-in-the-d4rk on tumblr for kind words. *hugs*
> 
> Many thanks to the amazing batman-defeats-all on tumblr for checking over my work when I got worried, and another huge thank you for the kind words and encouragement you gave me. *hugs*
> 
> Many thanks to the spectacular supernova2395 on tumblr for helping to persuade me to write for the fic hunt. *hugs*
> 
> And thank you to slytherin-kyuubi on tumblr for the kind words of encoragement. *hugs*
> 
> Many more thanks to redundantthinking on tumblr for your words of encoragement. *hugs*
> 
> Marcelinethevampirequeen2 on tumblr, you are an ass. Ugh. *hugs* Never change.


End file.
